Of Dragon Riders and Wizards of Hogwarts
by th3 silv3r star
Summary: As a result of a disastrous sidealong apparition, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger are stranded in the world of Alagaesia. They are met by Eragon, Arya and Saphira who ask for their help to defeat Galbatorix. Happens after Eldest and HP 6.
1. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

"Ok, we apparate at the count of three, hold on tight," Hermione Granger instructs her companions, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

They were practicing side-along apparitions. According to Hermoine, they would need to escape as fast as possible in case of Voldemort while hunting for Horcruxes.

"Maybe if you stop bossing us around and apparate, we might get to Harry's place before Christmas!" snaps Ron.

Blinking back tears, Hermoine concentrates on Harry's bedroom; she pictures his bookshelf clearly in her mind, having inspected it a hundred times already. She remembers his book, Eragon and its sequel Eldest, which she had read and re-read many times.

She remembered the ending of the book Eldest, when the main character, Eragon discovers that his father was Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. She felt Harry and Ron squeezing her on each side as they begin to apparate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eragon sat leaning against his sapphire dragon, Saphira. It was already two weeks after the battle on The Burning Plains, yet his mind refused to believe Murtagh's words. _I can't be… It just can't be… My father can't be Morzan. He isn't even human!_

_Arya approaches_, warns Saphira. Eragon lifts his head to see the elf walking gracefully towards him. He gets up hastily and touches his first and second finger to his lips.

Arya mirrors him, "We will be leaving for Helgrind soon, are you ready?" she asks.

Just as Eragon opened his mouth to answer, a blinding white flash briefly illuminated the plains.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine finds themselves face-to-face with Saphira.

"Um, hi," was all Hermoine could manage. "You're Eragon, right? And this must be Saphira and Arya," she adds knowingly.

"Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley? Aren't you characters from that series?" queries Eragon.

"Well, not where we come from. You are the main character from Eragon and Eldest in our world," answers Ron to Harry's as well as Hermoine's surprise.

"You read Eragon?" asks Hermoine in surprise.

"I was bored and muggle fiction actually amuses me. Imagine using magic without a wand!"

"Well, we're pleased to meet you, Eragon, Arya and Saphira," Ron, Hermoine and Harry said, touching their first two fingers on their lips.

"And I you," replied Arya, her first two fingers touched her lips briefly.

"Aye, it is a pleasure to meet the infamous trio of Hogwarts." Eragon and Saphira both reply, a smile playing on Eragon's lips.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_I hope you liked the first chapter! Don't forget to review, any comments will be welcome but please no flaming, this is my first fanfic so I might not have got the hang of it yet._


	2. Acquaintanceship and a Disturbed Night

**Acquaintanceship and a Disturbed Night  
**

By the end of the week, Harry, Ron and Hermoine had met King Orrin, Lady Nasuada, Orik, Roran and countless other elves who were very interested to know about the kind of magic in Harry's world. They spent most of their time getting to know each other, learning new words from the Ancient Language, and occasionally sparring with swords, though none of them were as fast or agile as the elves.

Eragon was presented with a new elven sword by the elves, who had learnt of his encounter with Murtagh. Although the sword was slightly thinner and lighter than Zar'roc, Eragon was grateful and named it Garjzla Hvitr, White Light in the Common Tongue. Harry, Hermoine and Ron also received swords as noble as Eragon's.

The frequent swordplay helped Harry, Hermoine and Ron to keep fit. It made up for Harry's weekly Quidditch practice. Already, he muscles no longer ached after holding his sword for a long time and his movements were quickening.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron summoned their broomsticks from their world with a simple Summoning Charm, as they would need it to keep up with Saphira when they travel.

Eragon found himself growing closer to Harry as they spent hours flying. Occasionally, they would decide to switch mounts, Eragon would ride the broomstick while Harry rode on Saphira's back. Both of them had much in common and found that they both understood each other where others didn't.

During Eragon's and Harry's absences, Ron and Hermoine spent time with Arya and Roran, both who were pleasant company. The trio agreed to stay and help Eragon defeat Galbatorix as the Varden sorely needed more magic users.

Soon, they were getting ready to journey to Helgrind, the Ra'zac's lair to rescue Katrina as promised by Eragon. As Harry packed the things he needed, he found himself wondering, _Wonder what it will be like in our world. Is Voldemort getting stronger? Has there been any more deaths?_

_Worry not, Harry Potter, _said Saphira, _you will return in time to save your world after you have helped us._

Harry jumped. _I still can't keep people out of my mind. _

_You'll get the hang of it,_ Eragon joined in the conversation. _It took me ages to be able to shield my thoughts as well._

Still a tad worried, Harry went to sleep. He dreamed of returning home to find out Ginny was kidnapped. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort's high, cold laughter ringing in his ears. He awoke to find his scar prickling. _Won't even leave me alone in Alagaesia,_ grumbled Harry. After that, he fell into a disturbed sleep.

In the tent beside Harry's Eragon was twisting and turning, wrapped up in his own nightmare of seeing Garrow, Brom, Roran, Arya, Oromis and Saphira dead. Cold sweat drenched his forehead. He saw Murtagh sheathing his blood-drenched blade and laughing. _Join me, brother,_ Murtagh was saying, _or die!_ Saphira growled as the nightmare flew across their mental link.

The next morning, both Eragon and Harry were sleepy due to their lack of sleep. After a short breakfast, Eragon and Arya rode on Sphira and the trio on their brooms, headed north.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's the end of chapter 2, hope you liked it. I will try to write chapter 3 as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! _


End file.
